


Scrutinise

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Almost Plotless, Drabble Compliation-likely, General, hentikan wb saya, saya kangen arthur, saya wb sebulan huhuhu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Arthur sebenarnya benci membaca.





	Scrutinise

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
> Freebies (c) AngieMakescom  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Arthur tidak pernah benar-benar mendalami cerita yang ia baca.

Kalau sudah bosan membaca ulang buku-buku sejarah—rasanya kini Artur sudah hafal di luar kepala apa fokus adegan perang di tiap babnya—biasanya Arthur akan beralih menuju rak berisi buku-buku fiksi. Entah itu karya Shakespeare yang sudah ditamatkannya juga, atau novel, atau apa sajalah. Mungkin sekadar majalah yang ada di loker meja, atau surat kabar harian yang sukses ia taklukkan paginya. Terserah.

 

 

Usia yang sudah mencapai digit ketiga membuat Arthur kebal terhadap genre cerita apa pun juga. Ada rasa kecewa dalam dirinya yang sulit untuk dideskripsikan; manakala ia bisa menebak dengan akurat apa kira-kira yang akan terjadi pada akhir cerita dalam bacaan di tangannya. Seperti apa akhir untuk sang Putri—mau di tengah cerita ada pertentangan dari pihak keluarga, mau ada pemberontak, mau ada orang ketiga—pasti akhirnya sama Pangeran juga. Atau pembunuh berantai yang meninggalkan tanda di raga setiap mayat yang ia bunuh, ujung-ujungnya terungkap juga.

Membosankan. Akhir cerita buku bacaan apa pun, selalu terlalu jelas baginya.

 

 

Orang-orang suka bilang, membaca adalah kegiatan yang positif untuk menghabiskan waktu luang. Tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya, yang mempunyai terlalu banyak waktu luang untuk dihabiskan? Buku bacaan ini akan ditamatkannya, kemudian akan ia ganti dengan buku bacaan lain, begitu terus seperti siklus terkutuk, takkan berhenti-berhenti.

Karena setelah waktu luangnya habis pasti akan ada waktu luang baru yang datang lagi.

 

 

Tak ada yang sampai ke arah sana pikiran mereka, bahwa ada kemungkinan bahwa Arthur Kirkland justru pribadi yang paling membenci buku, di antara mereka. Habisnya, pemuda itu membawa buku ke mana-mana, membaca majalah saat bertamu, memindai cepat papan pengumuman di pinggir jalan, mana mungkin sosok dengan kriteria seperti itu membenci buku?

Tetapi memang demikian adanya, kalau Arthur boleh berkata.

 

 

Membaca bukanlah aktivitas yang benar-benar baru lagi baginya. Lama-lama, Arthur memandang kegiatan membaca sebagai suatu kegiatan yang omong kosong. Membaca itu sebenarnya tidak melakukan apa-apa; duduk dan membalikkan halaman, dan sudah. Arthur bahkan kini tahu triknya untuk membaca buku ratusan halaman dalam satu jam saja; baca halaman bagian Kata Pengantar dan bagian akhir buku. Itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuatmu terlihat seperti pakar yang telah menaklukkan buku itu berulang kali.

 

 

Lantas, kenapa ia tidak berhenti juga?

Alfred punya kesempatan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mendengarkan jawaban Arthur atas pertanyaan itu. Sifat isengnya kumat mendadak, tak bisa disalahkan, ketika melihat Arthur menutup buku di tangan dan menghela napas keras-keras. “Kenapa, Arth? Kalau sebegitu tidak sukanya membaca, bukannya tinggal tidak usah membaca saja?”

Bohong kalau Arthur bilang pertanyaan itu tak pernah terlintas di benaknya. Kalau ia bosan, kalau ia sempat berpikir bahwa dengan membaca ia bisa _mati bosan_ , kenapa masih diteruskan juga? Kenapa ia tidak membuang buku di tangan (atau meletakkannya saja atas dasar sopan santun) dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu?

“Tapi,” Arthur rasanya ingin tersenyum pahit saat mengatakannya, “membaca adalah hal lain yang aku paling bisa.”

 

 

Hanya itu saja. Arthur membaca karena ia tidak punya hal lain yang harus dilakukan selain membaca, dan itu berlaku untuk sebaliknya; buku itu sendiri tidak punya tujuan lain selain untuk ia baca. Arthur memilih untuk terus membaca buku karena itulah yang harus ia lakukan, menghabiskan buku-buku di ruangannya yang akan terus ketambahan buku baru.

Bukan hal mengejutkan baginya untuk bertindak dengan mengesampingkan segala macam perasaan; membaca membuatnya muak tapi pun itu sedikit penting juga—walaupun ‘sedikit penting’ yang dimaksud adalah setidaknya ia jadi tahu bahwa membaca adalah hal yang takkan ia lakukan kalau-kalau ia boleh punya pilihan sendiri tentang apa yang harus dan tidak dilakukan.

 

 

Oh, sudah lama sekali Arthur melakukannya. Hal-hal yang ia inginkan, hal-hal yang tidak ia inginkan, hal-hal yang diharapkan orang lain untuk ia inginkan; dan membacalah salah satunya. Ia wujud dari negara Inggris, dan sejak kapan personifikasi negara penghasil penulis-penulis terkenal dari masa ke masa sendiri benci membaca?

Yang benar saja. Itu sangat tidak lucu.

 

 

Lagipula, ini Arthur Kirkland, lho—yang sudah tahu betul apa konsekuensinya dari memenangkan ego dan memutuskan untuk bersikap semuanya sendiri. Ia dari negara yang mayoritas penduduknya gemar membaca, ia punya banyak buku bacaan yang wajib untuk ia kuasai, dan selain itu pula ia punya banyak waktu luang.

Waktu luang. Waktu luang untuk orang yang (disebut-sebut) suka membaca sudah jelas adalah membaca, ‘kan? Kalau begitu, ia tinggal membaca saja.

Bodoh amatlah.

**Author's Note:**

> udah lebih dari sebulan belum bikin fanfik lagi huhuhu  
> oke ini nggak jelas maap ya tapi tulisan ini dibuat untuk menghilangkan wb sadja ;v;  
> terima kasih sudah membaca! /


End file.
